


"Are You Shitting Me!?"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Crack?, Food Poisoning, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Preview, Sorry Not Sorry, how to even tag this thing??, i mean i find this funny, kinda gross??, or something?, uk they dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A one-shot about how Hanji managed to take down both of Humanity's iconic heroes in one move.<br/>By accident. That accident being food poisoning. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are You Shitting Me!?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. just.... yeah.  
> So.. i wanted to write and.. i thought this was a good idea.. at teh time.  
> deal with it.

 

So the idea for this fic is inpired by this (sorry, not sorry):   LOL 

 

-

 

                   Humanity's heroes lay there motionless on the floor in awkward positions, pathetic and useless. The hope's features were flushed and filthy; various streaks of drying tears, mucus and saliva leaving signs and a heavy reminder of what had transpired. His normally bright-eyed gaze was now glazed by a dull lifelessness.

                The strongest's face was no better. His eyes were rolled back and reddening as clear fluid dribbled down his chin, creating a small puddle beneath his blushing, bruising cheek. The very faintest of tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, but would not give.

                Both of their expressions were contorted to relay a mixture of dispair, extreme pain, and absolute horror. They appeared to be incredibly ill, possibly even dead. Anyone would only assume that's what they hoped after such an inccident.

                This is the story of how Hanji took down both of Humanity's heroes in one fatal swoop.

 

-

 

\- - -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a preview)  
> *snickers in the background*  
> funny shit.  
> i literally have nothing to say for this, but i started this a while ago.  
> also, i'm bored.  
> I'm "YASSDENSWH" on Tumblr, Email (G-mail), and Skype if anyone wants to chat or whatever?  
> -  
> Also for reference on my recent fics, here's a key that you may or may not find useful:
> 
> " - " = flash back  
> " - - " = different time/ place in the fic  
> " - - - " = end of chapter
> 
> ~  
> aaaand, im considering writing a Kink Series or something called "Not So Vanilla" (working title) so if you wanna hit me up with some ideas, feel free to share? (My tumblr has anon if you're feelin' bashful)


End file.
